


The other Chamber's secret

by jezabelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, Hogwarts Chamber of Secrets, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Other, Sex with Sentient Animals, Sex with a hat, Sex with sentient object, cloacal insertion, don't expect more, hattilingus, i am deeply sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezabelle/pseuds/jezabelle
Summary: What would happen if suddenly, The sorting hat appeared in the basilisk's den ?
Relationships: The Sorting Hat/Basilisk
Comments: 13
Kudos: 16





	The other Chamber's secret

Knowing not why or how he arrived in the dark and moist chamber, the sorting hat felt the room around him and decided to stay put. Waiting for someone, or something, to come and retrieve him. After a few minutes, the hat began hearing strange wet noises. They grew louder and louder, accompanied by a deep hissing sound, resonating in each strand in the hat’s frame. Without being able to turn around, the hat grew more wary with each passing second, waiting for when the sound would culminate.

The moment finally came. An immense shadow lurking above the hat, waiting in anticipation to pounce, seeming impatient in finally having a prey. The sorting hat, without realizing, straightened himself at the sight of the beast. Emerging from the dark, a large reptile advanced, deep amber eyes fixed on the stiff piece of fabric laying on the floor. 

“The famous Slytherin’s basilisk...“ Sorting hat muttered to himself. It has been years since it’s first sightings, the rarity of the beast making this encounter even more exciting for the sentient worn leather hat. 

The hissing rumble became higher and louder as the distance between the serpent and the headpiece became shorter, the beast advancing with determination, undulating it’s thick scaly body across the wet floor of the chamber. 

“I would refrain from attacking one of the most valuable artefacts in Hogwarts. We are from the same descent, creations to serve the castle and it’s students.” The Sorting Hat declared with clarity, without even knowing if the reptile was able to understand what he was saying. The only response the leather piece had was the continuous hissing sound, this time accompanied by a glimpse of the fangs, dripping in liquid.

The second the creature reached the hat, it moved without hesitation near him, approaching its large head near the folds of the leather. The hat stiffened once more to the cold touch of the scales, more worried about the damage the water could do to his leather than the actual situation. Only when the snake pushed its snout in the hat’s entrance with a firm push, licking the entrance with its forked tongue, did The Sorting Hat began to understand the extent of his situation. With the next whip of the basilisk’s tongue, the leather of his skin once again stiffened, now almost straight, his usual folds disappearing with each passing flick of wet tongue against his interior. 

The creature pressed further into his entrance, eager to dive deeper. The forked flesh reached the interior tip of the hat, resulting in him softly moaning. Never the hat felt like this, his only interaction being put on student’s head year after year, deciding their fate. The sensation that was beginning to creep unto the many strands of his being were making him delirious, slowly losing grip of his sense of self. Only when he felt the pressure building, the eagerness of the reptile rapidly flicking its tongue inside him, that the hat grounded himself in the situation, seconds before letting out a long, loud sound bursting from him, in what could be described as a orgasm. The hat completely stiffened with his moan, then rapidly deflated, exhausted from his burst. The basilisk removed its head from his gaping hole, fangs and jaw drenched in its own saliva. Looking at the deflated leather on the ground, the creature’s amber irises slowly narrowed, looking like two needles in a fire. The hat felt the tension in the room, the unspoken desire emanating from the serpent. 

Still out of breath, the hat slowly uttered, “Place me near you. This encounter shall not end with dissatisfaction.”

The snake bowed down near the ground, gently gripping the top of the hat with its fangs, carrying the hat towards the end of the body, placing him strategically near a long and narrow opening on its underside. When the leather top was secured on the ground, the basilisk placed itself on its side, giving an easier access for the accessory to its entrance, already drenched in milky liquid. At the sight of the creature’s cloaca, the hat stiffened once more. Pulsating with each breath, the slit slowly opened and closed, impatient to receive attention from the hat. Using his tip, he slowly entered the serpent, making sure to feel each pulse as he dove into the cold wetness that it offered. A quick moan left him, accompanied by a deep, wet hiss coming from his lover. The Sorting Hat began to slowly  _ fuck  _ the snake, moving in and out of it, with each passage creating more milky liquid, which was now freely dripping down it and onto him. Now completely drenched in the serpent’s lubrication, the hat was able to dive further into it, fucking it  _ deeper  _ and  _ harder.  _ Each thrust was accompanied with moist sounds coming from its cloaca and high-pitched hissing sounds slipped from its mouth, growing louder and louder with each passage of the hat in its interior. 

After a few minutes of deep penetration, the basilisk suddenly closed its eyes and stiffened its long body, its slit slowly pulsating. 

Reinvigorated by the pulsating, The Sorting Hat cried out, “That’s it! Cum for me, filthy  _ viper _ .”

It did exactly as it was told, its body so violently possessed by an orgasm that its slit got forcefully clenched, an eruption of milky liquid bursting from it as the hat pathetically fell into the floor, looking absolutely delighted and miserable as the same time. Miserable only because he knew that they both finished, delighted because he made the basilisk cum like he never knew, or thought he was capable of. From an exterior perspective, the hat laid in a massive puddle of water and thick transparent liquid, each crevices filled in the wet mixture of the humidity of the chamber and the result from the snake’s orgasm. The serpent also was on the stone floor, its body completely limp, slow and ragged breath leaving its snout as it rested, the warm sensation leaving its slit with the rest of its fluids. 

The basilisk slowly closed its eyes, almost hearing in a distance a voice, “Bloody hell, if that hat is really here, I’m transforming it into a purse!”

**Author's Note:**

> I am deeply sorry if you read it all. Thank you for the time you put into consuming whatever this is. Your sacrifice shall be in vain, but will still be appreciated.
> 
> Thank you wonderful Queen_Yvette for editing this...work.


End file.
